criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Michael Campbell
|birthplace = Missoula, Montana |family = |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Scott Michael Campbell is an American actor, writer, producer, and director. Biography Campbell was born on August 14, 1971, in Missoula, Montana, and graduated from the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in Pasadena, California, in 1991. His first appearance onscreen was on a TV series called The Torkelsons back in 1992, where he portrayed a jock. After several other minor TV show appearances, he was able to make his official debut in the movie Radioland Murders. Since then, he has managed to appear in a multitude of TV shows and movies like A Good Day to Die Hard, Castle, and ER. Campbell has also done some directing and producing. In 2011, he, along with Hunter G. Williams, directed, produced, wrote, and starred in two short films named Shooting for Tomorrow and Shooting for Something Else. The two films received positive reviews and earned the pair several awards. On Criminal Minds Campbell portrayed Peter Redding, an Angel of Death-type serial killer who appeared in the Season Three episode "A Higher Power". Filmography *Longmire - 5 episodes (2014-2015) - Dr. Weston *Suits (2015) - Father Sam Walker *Wayward Pines - 2 episodes (2015) - Wayne Johnson *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) - Alec Norris *Supergirl (2015) - Ethan Knox *Model Citizen (2014) - J.J. *Stalker (2014) - Eddie Gaines *Resurrection (2014) - Arthur Holmes *Masters of Sex (2014) - Roger Corwin *The Wedding Pact (2014) - Jake Jones *Hell on Wheels (2013) - Duffy *Franklin & Bash (2013) - Denny Kresge *Motive (2013) - Ben Crewson *Ctadc (2013) - Scottie *A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) - Campbell *Ro - 2 episodes (2012) - Edwin *Massholes (2012) - Improv Coach *Call to Action (2012) - Scottie *Major Crimes (2012) - Gerald Hall *Daybreak - 2 episodes (2012) - Frank *Touch (2012) - John Tenney *War Flowers (2012)- Tim *Ticket Out (2012) - Miller *Life Support (2011) - Garret *Tomorrow's End (2011) - Scott *Cornered (2011) - Carlin *Castle (2011) - Lee Travis *Dexter (2011) - Norm *South (2011) - The Man in Black *Shooting for Something Else (2011) - Steven *The Perfect Family (2011) - Father Joe *Shooting for Tomorrow (2011) - Scott *The Event - 5 episodes (2010) - Justin Murphy *Bones (2010) - Gary Nesbitt *The Riverside Shuffle (2010) - Brick *Drop Dead Diva (2010) - Mike Barry *Small Town Saturday Night (2010) - Dwayne Murphy *Brothers & Sisters (2010) - Young Dennis York *Refresh (2010) - The Attendant *The Forgotten (2010) - William Hollander *CSI: Miami (2010) - Phillip Hale *Supernatural (2009) - Tim *Stay Cool (2009) - Officer Bird *Southland (2009) - Mr. Davis *Push (2009) - Agent Holden *The Smell of Success (2009) - Mr. Diehl *Private Practice (2008) - Gregory *Life (2008) - Detective Henry Villanon *The Shield (2008) - Jeff Busada *Criminal Minds - "A Higher Power" (2008) TV episode - Peter Redding *Crazy (2008) - Billy Byrd *Journeyman (2007) - Adult Michael *Tom and Will (2007) - Tom *Burn Notice (2007) - Jake Miller *Who's Your Monkey? (2007) - Laith *Cougar Club (2007) - Mr. Conrad *Boston Legal (2007) - Neill *24 (2007) - Brady Hauser *Cold Case (2007) - Tom "Z" Zimmerman (1981) *Shark (2007) - Tommy Callison *Pandemic (2007) - Rick Foxhoven *Brothers Three: An American Gothic (2007) - Norman *Standoff (2006) - Graham Brewster *Gilmore Girls (2006) - Harvey Tunnell *NCIS (2006) - Robert Miller *Psych (2006) - Wes Hildenbach *Shoot (2006) - Crazy Fan *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Union Soldier *House M.D. - (2 episodes) (2006) - Joe Luria *Mystery Woman: At First Sight (2006) - Sheriff Powell *A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints (2006) - Nerf (credited as Scott Campbell) *Grey's Anatomy (2005) - Mr. Hubble *Brokeback Mountain (2005) - Monroe *Blind Justice (2005) - Jeff Dorsey *Flight of the Phoenix (2004) - James Liddle *The Slainesville Boys (2004) - Thomas *The Maldonado Miracle (2003) - Brother Amos *Hart's War (2002) - Cpl. Joe S. Cromin *Panic (2002) - Rudy *Crossing Jordan (2001) - Officer John Hardwick *The West Wing (2001) - Donald Dolan *Bull (2000) - Chris Sherman *An American Daughter (2000) - Billy *Chicago Hope (1999) - Justin Trager *Legalese (1998) - Randy Mucklan *Frasier (1998) - Mr. Rugley *Bulworth (1998) - Head Valet *Nothing Sacred - 20 episodes (1997-1998) - Father Eric (credited as Scott M. Campbell) *Flubber (1997) - Dale Jepner *Crisis Center (1997) - Brian *After Jimmy (1996) - Matt *ER - 7 episodes (1996) - EMT Riley Brown *Homecoming (1996) - Windy *Project: ALF (1996) - 2nd Lt. Harold Reese *The Jeff Foxworthy Show (1996) - Leonord John Colepepper *Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story - 2 episodes (1996) - Cory *Fair Game (1995) - Adam *Living Single - 2 episodes (1995) - Pug *Christy - 4 episodes (1994-1995) - Lundy Taylor *Women of the House (1995) - Kevin *A Season of Hope (1995) - Spud *Radioland Murders (1994) - Billy Budget *Christy (TV Movie) (1994) - Lundy Taylor *L.A. Law (1994) - Brian Conley *Birdland (1994) - Greg Kissler *The Flood: Who Will Save Our Children? (1993) - Mike Smith *Sisters (1993) - Conifer *Bodies of Evidence (1993) - Conner *Evening Shade (1992) - Brian *Life Goes On (1992) - Kid #1 *The Torkelsons (1992) - Big Jock 'WRITER' *Tomorrow's End (2011) *Cornered (2011) - Contributing Writer *The Crying Dead (2011) *Shooting for Something Else (2011) *Shooting for Tomorrow (2011) 'PRODUCER' *Tomorrow's End (2011) *Shooting for Something Else (2011) *Shooting for Tomorrow (2011) *The Riverside Shuffle (2010) *Waiting for Jevetta (2009) 'DIRECTOR' *Tomorrow's End (2011) - Second Director *Shooting for Something Else (2011) - Second Director *Shooting for Tomorrow (2011) - Co-Director *Waiting for Jevetta (2011) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors